Guys' night out
by koralina
Summary: Ladies can have their road trip the question is what their male friends are doing in the meantime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Mostly my stories are around first season of Chicago fire but there're some moments and ideas in the second one that I simply can't ignore. So here's a little broment with our favorite lieutenants. Read, enjoy and leave some words after finishing for me to know what you think about it.

Pallada, you're the one giving me the idea, so it's for you, girl.

* * *

"Hey. What's up?" Severide watched his flat mate gathering her belongings.

"Kelly." Shay smiled at him sheepishly. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I always wanted to get up at five o'clock on my day off." He grumbled yawning.

"Sorry, I'm almost done, was just too tired yesterday to prepare to the road trip."

"What road trip?" Severide rubbed his eyes trying to wake up fully.

"With Dawson. She wanted for us to spend some time without guys around. I was sure I told you."

"Nope, don't remember hearing anything about that. Are you sure it was me you talked to and not Clark or Mouch."

"Shut up. He came to me asking for help and I tried my best."

" That site is your best?! I'm worried." He smirked.

"You're too talkative for such an early hour."

"Ok, seriously. What the hell is this trip about? I thought Dawson was so busy with her trainings she had no time for Casey and now this…"

"I don't know." Shay sighed turning to Severide. "Things are so strange with Gaby now. Just when I think I know what she wants she changes her direction drastically."

"Yeah, it's the fundamental mystery of the world, what women want."

"And here I thought you can talk like a grown-up."

"Calm down, tiger, I'm just joking."

"Anyway, she'll be here soon. So see you on the next shift." She added as an afterthought. "Enjoy your time alone here."

"You couldn't help it, could you?"

"No" They both laughed.

"You too and be careful."

"You know me Kelly."

"That's why I'm telling you this."

"Point taken." Shay nodded walking to the door.

"By the way, what does Casey think about the whole thing?"

"Don't have a faintest idea. Each time I'm asking about him Gaby changes the topic. It's like she wasn't the one who gave him all those longing looks and discussed each of his savings after shift."

"Well, people change." Severide shrugged.

"Maybe." Shay nodded but without real confidence. The next moment her phone began ringing.

"Guess it's my cue to go."

* * *

"Kelly?!" Casey looked at him with surprise.

"Matt." Severide nodded. "May I come in?" he added bringing his friend out of stupor.

"Of course. Hmmm… what are you doing here?"

"Okay, a little more of your surprise and I'll feel really offended. Do I need reasons to visit my friend?"

"No, of course not, still…"

"Really?! Fine. I have this bottle and I thought we could enjoy our free time for once, you know. Especially after such shifts…"

"It wasn't an easy shift but I have things to do, so I'm pass. Maybe next time."

"What about I'm helping you with these things and then we can rest my way."

"Why are you doing this? If it's because of that man…" Casey watched him suspiciously.

"No, it's not because of him. Well, mostly not." Severide admitted. He knew how his friend hated to be treated like a porcelain boy. "It's like we always tell candidates. We are humans and it's okay to be sad about lives we were too late to safe but it's how you move on that matters. I know we're making jokes in the house and all but we almost never spent an afterhours time together. How about we change that?"

"Fine, if you do mean it." Casey nodded. He wasn't going to say it out loud but he enjoyed building the library with Severide. "But you have to make yourself useful."

"Sure thing. Tell me what to do Lieutenant." He saluted him with a smile.

"I will Candidate, I will." Casey answered a little too mischievously.

* * *

"Remind me about this day, the next time I think helping you is a good idea." Severide sighed settling finally on the couch.

"Sorry, was too enthusiastic to finish as much as I could while you were around"

"What?! You mean it wasn't your usual volume of work."

"Well…"

"I'd strangle you if I had any strength left."

"Good for me you don't." Casey smirked. "Where is that bottle of yours?"

"After all the hell you put me through you have the cheek to drink my booze. If only your team knew that side of you…"

"Then they would see you completely wasted out after only a day of repairs… Because we could invite them if you want…"

"You're a devil, you know that." Severide told but Casey could see smile in his eyes.

"For our free time to be devils" He said raising his glass.

"Or anyone else we want to be" Severide nodded.

"How is it Shay isn't here looking for you?" Casey asked after some quiet time.

"You're sounding like she's my mother."

"Well…" Casey looked at him pointedly.

"Shut up and for your information she's on the road trip with your girlfriend." Severide muttered angrily. "The one you should have known about."

"Well, I know now." Casey shrugged.

"You mean you had no idea until now. Where did you think Dawson was?" Severide was really surprised. Even for a playboy like him it sounded like a very strange relationship.

"With her family or her friends or training, who knows. I'm trying not to interfere in her business. It's okay; she'll tell when she's ready."

"I see." Severide knew his friend too well to buy any of it but this evening was too good to waste it on argument.

"Then for our time free from paramedics." He joked.

"That I will drink for." Casey smiled. "For all the time you are left on my watch and all the work we can do together."

"No!" Severide looked at him with a terror. "That's not what I meant."

"Well, that is now. What is the better way to protect you from getting into troubles than to make you busy?!"

"What?" Severide was dumbfounded but then he understood. "Shay called you, didn't she?"

"Yeap. She wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Haha, as if she's really my mother. Looks like we're in need to talk."

"Calm down, she cares for you, that's good thing."

"Yeah and that's why my whole body is aching right now." He paused. "When did she call?"

"Half an hour before you came. And before you asked, no she didn't tell me where she was, just that she's out of town and you may pay me a visit."

"Wonderful, I'm that predictable."

"Only for your friends, for the rest you're still a superhero squad lieutenant." Casey clapped him on the back.

"For friends" He smiled taking a sip.

"Let they always be around" Severide nodded and added quietly "to get their payback."

"So you say it's a more than one day trip?" Casey asked pretending not to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you hypnotizing it or simply sleeping on your feet?" Severide asked startling Casey from his thoughts.

"Who the hell taught you to sneak up on people like that?"

"Sneak up, really? I've been standing here watching you with the tooth-brush for last five minutes." Severide said pointedly. "So the question is what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, just a rough night. You know" Casey smiled weakly.

"Oh, I know everything about that night still not a reason for all this." Severide pointed around. "Is it because of you and Dawson?"

"I…" Casey started but stopped almost immediately.

"What? Just spit it."

"Guess I did drink too much yesterday because for one moment I thought about asking you for a relationship advice."

"Hey, it's really offending. For your information I've been in a lot of meaningful relationships."

"Oh yeah?" Casey smiled and this time it wasn't faked. "What was so meaningful about them?"

"I'd answer you but chivalry prevents me from going any further."

"Of course." Casey smirked.

"What? You don't believe me? Try me."

"Like you said what a great worker you were and then it only took you a day with me to start whining."

"Still I managed through that day. What about this time you're helping me? Let's look what you can do out of your field."

"Why not? If you do have enough things to do..."

"I assure you I do. I'll show you how to work and in the end of the day you're telling me what's bothering you so much."

* * *

"It was fun. I should do this more often. Maybe even list that as one of my services." Casey smirked enjoying Severide's pout.

"Who the hell are you, some kind of robot?" He muttered. "The next thing you're telling me what a great singer and dancer you are."

"Unlikely. So if you can dance then it's your chance to beat me."

"You mean you're a great singer?!" Severide gaped at him. The day went absolutely not how he expected. At first Casey asked a lot of questions but few hours later he got the grasp of things and Severide could tell that with a little more practice he would get even better at repairs as he himself.

"Maybe. I'll leave you to wonder about that."

Casey was in a good mood again and for a second Severide doubted whether it was a right move to disturb the peace. But it was too good opportunity to be missed.

"Still we have a deal and now is your turn."

"What deal?" Casey frowned and then it dawned on him. "You mean the one with you proving yourself to me."

"Exactly." Severide nodded.

"Well, if you're as good at advising as you're at working…"

"It's not that bad at all. And you need someone to talk to."

"Okay" Casey said after a pause. "But it's not that there's something concrete I can tell you. I'm not sure about things myself. I've just been thinking that maybe we're moving too fast and all."

"There's no such thing as moving too fast. You just jump in and either luck is on your side or it isn't."

"Now I see why you were in so MANY meaningful relationships." Casey snorted.

"Fine, let's do it your way. You and Dawson have been dancing around each other for months, so tell me now what your notion of moving fast is?"

"We've been looking for apartments for two months already. You know how many apartments are available in Chicago?"

"I do. Been there done that."

"Of course, with Rene."

"And Shay." Severide added not comfortable with reminding of the whole his-baby-not-his-baby thing.

"I mean it shouldn't be that hard but there's still something preventing us from choosing. I thought she wanted to move together but maybe I misread. You know when we started dating she said she wasn't comfortable living here. I got it as a sign of finding new place but what if she was talking about living with me at all. Maybe she needs her freedom …"

"And you're not sure what you're feeling about this." Severide nodded understandingly.

"I'm not getting cold feet or any. Just I've been there with Hallie and the whole let's-slow-down thing. I thought it would be different with Gaby, as you said we've been dancing for a while around each other."

"You thought she was the one. You were ready to settle down and start a family with her but it appeared she wasn't so ready." Severide mumbled and Casey wasn't sure was he talking about him or himself. "Forget what I said about jumping in. My advice will be to slow down and wait for her to make a step towards you. You did a lot already now you have to give her time to get ready. Hopefully she'll get there soon and if not…"

"I still have the work to fill my free time."

"I was going to say friends and booze and poker nights but work will do too."

"By the way, have you heard about Cruz and Otis hosting for the poker night?"

"No, how could I miss something like that?"

"One more of those mystery relationships?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to help here and what I get in return."

"My sincere gratitude and knowledge of the next poker night." Casey winked at him.

"That will do. Hope your men have enough money my car needs some remodeling." Severide chuckled already calculating what he could do.

"That's in case you win because I could use free money too." Casey teased him. They haven't played together since Andy's death and so he made it clear that he would be there too so Severide could avoid the whole thing if he wanted to.

"One more challenge, I see. Why wait for that night when we can see right here and now whether you are as good at poker as you are at work or not."

"Fine but don't whine afterwards."

"You wish."

* * *

**A/N:** You all asked me for one more chapter and after the 18th episode of Chicago fire I just couldn't stay away from the broment I saw. Two more things I got from the episode are guys poker night where I so hoped to see Kelly and discussion of Casey/Dawson behavior where I'm fully on Casey's side and don't get Dawson's problems at all. Anyway here's the second part of our guys free time together, enjoy it.

Me, thank you, I'm so happy you love my Shay, one of the characters that I can express my feelings through and I agree it's a pity she's just supporting Dawson and nothing else in the show. I don't like Dawson, don't understand why she became the main figure of the whole show and so on but this story isn't about her so I'm stopping.


End file.
